User talk:Shran
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, here, here and here. Box office drop Did you ever find out why there was a loss of overseas box office for Star Trek, as that seems more like a reporting error than a correction. - 15:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :It seems to have been an error on UIP's part. UIP has a page tracking the film's international box office here and they had the film at $128+ million, but then it went down. My best guess is that they accidentally attributed earnings from another film to Star Trek, or perhaps there was an error with their banking records. When they found their error, they corrected it. I think the current gross is correct, but I will e-mail the site and see if I can find out for sure what's going on. --From Andoria with Love 15:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :E-mail sent. :) Let's see what they say. --From Andoria with Love 15:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool. It be nice to know either way. :) - 15:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the response I got: ::"The correct number is $127,764,536. This is after year end adjustments. A number of countries report flash box office numbers during the run and these are adjusted with confirmed final numbers." :And there you have it. The current number is accurate, the $128+ million number was the result of "flash box office numbers." How any numbers could be several hundred thousand dollars off target is beyond me, though. :-P --From Andoria with Love 00:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It is a bit weird that the system has a margin of error that large, but oh well. It's nice to know that the numbers are correct eventually (and I'm just going to assume that the "flash" money really went to Project: ). Thanks for checking. :) - 00:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Remember * Teddy Pendergrass, American soul singer and songwriter * Petra Schürmann, German model, news anchor, and actress – Tom 01:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) *Zelda Rubinstein, actress (Poltergeist, Picket Fences) --From College with Love *To go on irc once in a while. — Morder (talk) 05:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Miles I thought Miles was killed when the Ent-E rammed the Scimitar in Nemesis. Is this not correct? Thanks. 05:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :This was Lieutenant Branson. – Tom 08:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Oscar category... Don't forget to add Category:Academy Award nominees to peeps that were nominated. :) -- sulfur 16:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Where are they now? Shran, my friend, you should update Bak-attacks current project, seeing that Men of a Certain Age is currently airing. Much love --Italianajt 20:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *Done, and I updated everyone else's work, too. Thanks for contacting me, I had completely forgotten about that section. :) In memoriam Hey Shran, you're missing David Froman in your memoriam list. You can now also add Bob Hoy. – Tom 16:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Great job confirming Bob Hoy for Trek. I kinda suspected that was Hoy in that picture. Good work! :) --From Andoria with Love 19:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Missing...presumed dead Maybe your news alert should be a notice header rather than part of the news. — Morder (talk) 20:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I considered that, but the Haiti notice is already on the main page and I didn't feel it was right to replace that with a missing persons alert. I also didn't think adding a second notice would fly. If the community is willing to go for it, though, then I'm okay with it. However, Koenig is not yet presumed dead, at least not officially. --From Andoria with Love 21:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I know...I'm presuming :) — Morder (talk) 21:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I put the notice in a header box, not sure if that's going to fly, but at least it stands out a little more. We could just change the color a bit too. Just throwing ideas out there. - 23:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think it looks fine the way it is. Between the bold font and the header box, I'm sure it'll grab enough attention. Having said that, we could try making it a notice header but still leave it in the news panel. But I think the way it is now is fine. The word has gotten out there already, it's being reported by most of the major news sites, so I don't think we need anything elaborate. --From Andoria with Love 23:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, shit. — Morder (talk) 23:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that sucks. - 23:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) remember *Sandy Kenyon, actor *Charles B. Pierce, filmmaker *Philip Langridge, tenor *Lolly Vegas, singer *Ron Banks, vocalist *Richard Stapley aka Richard Wyler, actor *Tony Campise, saxophonist *Bernard Kates – Tom 18:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Merlin Olsen, former football player and actor – Tom 18:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? [[User:ThomasHL/Trek connections|Should I start with Boston Legal]] ? ;) – Tom 03:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nice! By all means, go ahead and add Boston Legal. You can use this list here if you want. However, I haven't gone through the episodes to add anyone who may have done both Boston Legal and 2009's ; some of those might be missing. But I would say that list is probably 99.99% complete. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Bill Wistrom Anon added a death date without a cite. I can't find anything to back up the claim, but left the info on the page with a cite tag. Just a FYI. - 06:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I have not been able to confirm his death. I have contacted the MPSE, though, and asked if they can confirm. We'll see what they say. We can leave the uncited death date there until they respond. --From Andoria with Love 19:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC Go there. --bp 03:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... ...for the suggestion to create an account. It will be the same one that I'm using for the Dutch and English Wikipedia: KeesInvites. 16:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC)94.215.166.115 Fraggle Rock Not to be precocious...but could I keep the Fraggle Rock page as a sub-page? If this is out of the question then please disregard but at least I thought I should ask.--Obey the Fist!! 20:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I concour the fraggle rock page should be kept in some form (Thetrekinator 20:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC)) ::It is kept. It comes back every year. Unfortunately. -- sulfur 21:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. It's like Groundhog Day, just without the Funny! :P -- Cid Highwind 21:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Feel free to keep it as a sub-page. This might be it's last year in existence, since it's been used for three straight years now. Time for some new material, methinks. By the way, have you read the latest news on the main page lately? :) --From Andoria with Love 00:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::You might've got someone with that: Portal_talk:Main#Star_Trek_Movie_and_STTNG_reboot. --bp 00:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::HA! Excellent, Smithers! There's one born every minute. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Shran you fiend! I almost believed the news! Oh well, April Fools on me.--Obey the Fist!! 03:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::By the by Shran, when is it safe for April 2nd to begin? - 03:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::When it hits midnight on the West Coast, I guess. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Why no merge? I thought the page was being "retired". - 17:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's a good point, and after I undid the merge I figured that's why you did it. I'm not 100% sure yet I will retire it, though. I'll think about it for a little while and talk it over with others and if the consensus is to retire it, then I'll go ahead and re-merge them with Italianajt's sub-page. What do you think, though, should it be retired? I still intend on creating new material for April Fools next year, and Fraggle Rock could make a return appearance, as well. After all, people actually expanded upon it this year, they may want to so again next year. Let me know what you think. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC)